List of cities in Argentina
This is a list of cities in Argentina. Largest cities ]] , Capital of Argentina]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] List of Argentine cities of 45,000 to 150,000 inhabitants This is a list of the localities of Argentina of 45,000 to 150,000 inhabitants ordered by amount of population according to the data of the 2001 INDEC Census * Moreno (Buenos Aires) 149,317 * Concordia (Entre Ríos) 147,046 * La Rioja (La Rioja) 146,418 * Río Cuarto (Córdoba) 144,140 * San Fernando del Valle de Catamarca (Catamarca) 140,741 * Comodoro Rivadavia (Chubut) 135,813 * Isidro Casanova (Buenos Aires) 136091 * Ituzaingo (Buenos Aires) 126,631 * San Nicolás de los Arroyos (Buenos Aires) 125,408 * Florencio Varela (Buenos Aires) 120,678 * San Juan (San Juan) 112,778 * Lomas de Zamora (Buenos Aires) 111,897 * Temperley (Buenos Aires) 111,660 * Mendoza (Mendoza) 110,993 * Monte Grande (Buenos Aires) 110,241 * Bernal (Buenos Aires) 109,914 * San Justo (Buenos Aires) 105,274 * Castelar (Buenos Aires) 104,019 * San Rafael (Mendoza) 104,782 * Rafael Castillo (Buenos Aires) 103,992 * Trelew (Chubut) 103,305 * Santa Rosa (La Pampa) 101,987 * Tandil (Buenos Aires) 101,010 * Libertad (Buenos Aires) 100,476 * Ramos Mejía (Buenos Aires) 98,547 * Villa Mercedes (San Luis) 97,000 * La Banda (Santiago del Estero) 95,142 * Trujui (Buenos Aires) 94,608 * Morón (Buenos Aires) 92,725 * Virrey del Pino (Buenos Aires) 90,382 * Caseros (Buenos Aires) 90,313 * San Carlos de Bariloche (Río Negro) 90,000 * Maipú (Mendoza) 89,433 * Zárate (Buenos Aires) 86,686 * Burzaco (Buenos Aires) 86,113 * Pergamino (Buenos Aires) 85,487 * Grand Bourg (Buenos Aires) 85,159 * Monte Chingolo (Buenos Aires) 85,060 * Olavarría (Buenos Aires) 83,738 * Villa Krause (San Juan) 83,605 * Rafaela (Santa Fe) 82,530 * Junín (Buenos Aires) 82,427 * Remedios de Escalada (Buenos Aires) 81,465 * La Tablada (Buenos Aires) 80,389 * Río Gallegos (Santa Cruz) 79,072 * Campana (Buenos Aires) 77,838 * Presidencia Roque Sáenz Peña (Chaco) 76,377 * Rivadavia (San Juan) 75,950 * Florida (Buenos Aires) 75,891 * Villa Madero (Buenos Aires) 75,582 * Olivos (Buenos Aires) 75,527 * Gualeguaychú (Entre Ríos) 74,681 * Villa Gobernador Gálvez (Santa Fe) 74,658 * Villa Luzuriaga (Buenos Aires) 73,952 * Boulogne Sur Mer (Buenos Aires) 73,496 * Chimbas (San Juan) 73,210 * Ciudadela (Buenos Aires) 73,155 * Luján de Cuyo (Mendoza) 73,058 * Ezpeleta (Buenos Aires) 72,557 * Villa María (Córdoba) 72,162 * General Roca (Río Negro) 69,602 * San Fernando de la Buena Vista (Buenos Aires) 69,110 * Ciudad Evita (Buenos Aires) 68,650 * Venado Tuerto (Santa Fe) 68,508 * Bella Vista (Buenos Aires) 67,936 * Luján (Buenos Aires) 67,266 * San Ramón de la Nueva Orán (Salta) 66,579 * Cipolletti (Río Negro) 66,472 * Goya (Corrientes) 66,462 * Reconquista (Santa Fe) 66,187 * Wilde (Buenos Aires) 65,881 * Martínez (Buenos Aires) 65,859 * Necochea (Buenos Aires) 65,459 * Don Torcuato (Buenos Aires) 64,867 * Banda del Río Salí (Tucumán) 64,591 * Concepción del Uruguay (Entre Ríos) 64,538 * General Rodríguez (Buenos Aires) 63,317 * Villa Tesei (Buenos Aires) 63,164 * Ciudad Jardín El Libertador (Buenos Aires) 61,780 * Villa Carlos Paz (Córdoba) 60,900 * Sarandí (Buenos Aires) 60,725 * Villa Elvira (Buenos Aires) 59,476 * Villa Domínico (Buenos Aires) 58,824 * Béccar (Buenos Aires) 58,811 * San Francisco (Córdoba) 58,588 * Glew (Buenos Aires) 57,878 * Puerto Madryn (Chubut) 57,791 * Punta Alta (Buenos Aires) 57,296 * El Palomar (Buenos Aires) 57,146 * Rafael Calzada (Buenos Aires) 56,419 * Tartagal (Salta) 55,508 * San Pedro de Jujuy (Jujuy) 55,084 * Belén de Escobar (Buenos Aires) 55,054 * Los Hornos (Buenos Aires) 54,406 * Mariano Acosta (Buenos Aires) 54,081 * San Francisco Solano (Buenos Aires) 53,363 * Los Polvorines (Buenos Aires) 53,354 * Azul (Buenos Aires) 53,054 * Chivilcoy (Buenos Aires) 52,938 * Lomas del Mirador (Buenos Aires) 52,971 * Río Grande (Tierra del Fuego) 52,786 * Guernica (Buenos Aires) 52,529 * General Pico (La Pampa) 52,414 * Mercedes (Buenos Aires) 51,967 * Bosques (Buenos Aires) 51,663 * Oberá (Misiones) 51,681 * Barranqueras (Chaco) 50,738 * Yerba Buena (Tucumán) 50,057 * Villa Centenario (Buenos Aires) 49,737 * San Martín (Mendoza) 49,491 * Gobernador Julio A. Costa (Buenos Aires) 49,291 * William Morris (Buenos Aires) 48,916 * El Jagüel (Buenos Aires) 48,781 * Villa Mariano Moreno (Tucumán) 48,655 * Eldorado (Misiones) 47,794 * Longchamps (Buenos Aires) 47,622 * Clorinda (Formosa) 46,884 * Viedma (Río Negro) 46,767 * Concepcion (Tucumán) 46,194 * Tres Arroyos (Buenos Aires) 45,986 * Ushuaia (Tierra del Fuego) 45,205 * San Isidro (Buenos Aires) 45,190 * Palpala (Jujuy) 45,077 * Argentina Argentina